This is Love
by Pauline07
Summary: Melinda's daughter Blair is finally going to tell Lucas how she feels. One shot. OC/OC, Aiden/OC, Jimmel


"Ok, Blair, what did you want to tell me? It can't be any worse than my story," My boyfriend, Lucas, asked me for the 3rd time.

I sigh. My mom told me this wasn't easy with dad or Aunt Delia or Ned, either. So did Aiden with Casey, his new wife. But it's one thing to hear a hilarious story about how Casey threw her drink on him and ran out when Aiden told him about his gift (It may not have helped that he was seeing her newly dead father), and a totally different thing when you're trying to tell your very serious boyfriend that you get to see people who kicked the can.

"Umm….so, since you showed me your house and all, I have a secret to share with you," I start. He looks at me strangely as I take out my guitar. Music- the best way for me to express myself. "I thought I'd write a song about it, you know, because that's how it's easiest for me to explain," Without looking up, I could still feel the confusion in him. I was so nervous I was about to puke. I tried to block out emotions as I started to play and sing.

"**It's 3:00 in the afternoon; I'm at your house. You're terrified. You didn't tell me that you spent 2 hours before school cleaning up, because you didn't want me to break up with you. Your dad's a drunk and you're the maid. But baby I don't care, because I gotta tell you a secret I'm afraid to share.**

**I've seen scarier things than you, by far. Been to the edge of hell and back, know what happens after death, I can see the shades of dead, sometimes they cut off their own heads. No one else can see these ghosts, just my bro, my mom, and I. If you think that I'm so crazy, well, that's why I'm so shy. And if you want to say those three little words I'm a freak. I won't mind, I won't judge. Because I know how scary it can be, to tell your secret to one person than to speak to a whole crowd. **

**It's the next day, I'm in a room with my mom. A ghost came up to me during math today. That's right, why I passed out. She couldn't control her energy. We passed on the message and she crossed over; we cried and they cried and we hugged and I knew, today was a good day. **

**I've seen scarier things than you, by far. Been to the edge of hell and back, know what happens after death, I can see the shades of dead, sometimes they cut off their own heads. No one else can see these ghosts, just my bro, my mom, and I. If you think that I'm so crazy, well, that's why I'm so shy. And if you want to say those three little words I'm a freak. I won't mind, I won't judge. Because I know how scary it can be, to tell your secret to one person than to speak to a whole crowd. **

**If you don't get it, here it is plain: I can talk to ghosts. I can sense emotions. I can sense their gifts, the touch of supernatural. If you don't like it, I'm giving you a get out free pass, before you break my, heart.**

**I've seen scarier things than you, by far. Been to the edge of hell and back, know what happens after death, I can see the shades of dead, sometimes they cut off their own heads. No one else can see these ghosts, just my bro, my mom, and I. If you think that I'm so crazy, well, that's why I'm so shy. I've seen scarier things than you, by far. Been to the edge of hell and back, know what happens after death, I can see the shades of dead, sometimes they cut off their own heads. No one else can see these ghosts, just my bro, my mom, and I. If you think that I'm so crazy, well, that's why I'm so shy.**

**And if you want to say those three little words I'm a freak. I won't mind, I won't judge. But please don't judge me. Cause I couldn't stand it," **

On the last final strum of my guitar, I look up with hopeful eyes. He just stared at me, shocked and open mouthed. I sigh again. He obviously is using that Get out free pass. "I guess this is bye, Lucas," I say, and start to walk away.

"Wait, Blair!" He grabs my arm and touches me, stopping me. He spins me around and gives me a full on kiss on the lips. I kiss back, hungrily. And in that moment, everything is perfect. Even the love I feel coming off him in waves matches perfectly with mine.

"I don't care either," he says, "Heck, I think it's hot. If that's you, then I'm with you every step of the way. I believe you, and I love you, Blair Gorden," He said. And I started floating on air. This how Aiden feels with Casey, how mom feels with dad. This is love.


End file.
